O último encontro
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Diferia do primeiro nos detalhes, mas permanecia o mesmo na essência.


**N/A:** Fic para o II Challenge R/Hr do Seis Vassouras (entrem na nossa seção!). POV do Harry, para alegria geral na nação.

**

* * *

**

**O último encontro**

_"I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall" – Oasis_

Eu não lembro com exatidão de quando vi Ronald pela primeira vez. Eu lembro que havia Ginny, Molly, Percy, Fred e George, mas não consigo lembrar se Ron estava sorrindo, sério, ansioso. Porém me lembro bem de quando vi Ron e Hermione,_ juntos_, pela primeira vez.

Eu não gostei dela, e tinha certeza de que ele também não. Porque é uma idéia geral, quando se tem onze anos, odiar qualquer ser do sexo oposto e de mesma idade. Hermione era a pura visão daquilo que eu não suportava, principalmente porque sabia muito mais de mim do que eu. Certamente eu não teria reparado nisso de Ron não tivesse me avisado. _Ron sempre prestou mais atenção nela do que eu_. O meu amigo não gostava do jeito dela, da aparência dela, de como ela sabia fazer os feitiços sem nunca ter praticado, não gostava de como ela ia atrás de nós dois e sempre sabia o que estávamos pensando. Não gostava do fato de Hermione ser a voz da nossa consciência, voz essa que sempre falava mais alto que a minha e batia de frente com a dele.

Eu lembro também que o Ron comia sapos de chocolate, aqueles que eu havia oferecido para ele, e guardava as figurinhas com um zelo que não tinha nem consigo mesmo. Hermione sempre criticou o seu jeito descuidado, sempre corrigiu seus erros, acertando a pronúncia dos seus feitiços, a posição da gola da camisa. No início, achei assustador. Depois, passei a achar engraçado, e a perceber que talvez ele fizesse por querer, para provocá-la, porque assim ela lhe daria atenção. Cinco anos depois que eu abri meu primeiro sapo de chocolate, estava comendo mais um pacote, com Hermione, na enfermaria. Ao lado, Ron estendido na cama. Eu tirei a minha figurinha e ela estendeu a mão, pedindo para ver. Queria conferir se Ron já tinha aquela. E depois, em um sussurro, comentou que o ruivo merecia sua própria foto naquelas figurinhas. Incrivelmente, Hermione acertou _sem ter consciência nenhuma_.

Não posso negar, porém, que ela não tenha despertado em mim um instinto fraternal, naquele primeiro de setembro de 1991. Eu ainda não sabia que Hermione era mais velha que eu e Ron, mas ela fazia questão de mostrar que era muito mais responsável. Cuidando da procura de Trevor, sem nunca ao menos ter visto Neville antes, ela era tão dona de si quanto do garotinho que havia perdido o sapo. Ela mandou que nós nos arrumássemos. Avisou ao meu amigo que o nariz dele estava sujo. Eu não me prestei a perguntar o que ela tinha a ver com isso, mas fiquei pensando em como ela havia reparado naquela mancha no rosto de Ron. Não era enorme e altamente visível, e ela só havia olhado para ele enquanto ele tentava colorir Wormtail. E, ao longo dos anos, percebi que Hermione enxergava cada uma das manchas dele, assim como ele conseguiria apontar com perfeição cada característica da menina, especialmente as piores._ As melhores, ele guardava para si._

Depois daquele dia, tivemos um tempo considerável para decidir o que sentíamos uns pelos outros. Em menos de duas semanas eu já considerava Ron um amigo, e no final do primeiro ano ele já era o melhor amigo. Mas com Hermione foi diferente, pois ela se negava a ser igual aos outros, rebaixar-se a dois quebradores de regras, como nós. Foi engraçado vê-la mentir para a professora Minerva, assim como havia sido assustador vê-la sendo atacada pelo trasgo. No final do ano, ela também havia se transformado em uma amiga excepcional. Enquanto eu sabia o que sentia pelos dois, eles só foram descobrir o que sentiam um pelo outro depois de alguns anos.

Acredito que, com ela, tenha sido no terceiro ano. Depois da briga por causa do seu gato de estimação, quando ela chegou com a sentença de morte de Buckbeak, ele declarou que estaria do lado dela, que os dois conseguiriam dar um jeito, e ela o abraçou como se aquela fosse a melhor e mais doce frase que ela já ouvira. _E talvez fosse_. Acredito que ele tenha descoberto o que sentia um ano depois no baile de inverno, enquanto ela dançava com Viktor e sorria. E isso é quase um fato confirmado, pois aquela miniatura de Krum, antes tão bem cuidado, perdeu seu braço.

Eu não poderia afirmar mais nada sobre essa descoberta de sentimentos, principalmente quando era um sentimento tão complexo para pessoas tão jovens. Acompanhei de perto o desenvolvimento dessa história de amor e, no meu silêncio, me baseei nela. Toda vez que um existia sem o outro, interferiam no meu humor. Foi assim no terceiro ano, quando ficamos só eu e Ron, e faltava alguém para ter as boas idéias. No quarto ano também, quando éramos só eu e Hermione, e eu decidi que preferia perder no xadrez a ficar na biblioteca. No sexto ano provavelmente foi pior, porque de um lado havia Lavander e, do outro, o mau humor insuportável da minha grande amiga. Ron e Hermione eram e sempre seriam minha consolação, meu porto seguro, meus melhores amigos, mas definitivamente precisariam estar juntos para isso.

Por isso eu fiquei com certo aperto no coração quando tive que separá-los durante seu primeiro beijo. Por isso eu chamei os dois para serem os padrinhos do meu James. Por isso eu comemorei ao lado deles quando virei chefe do departamento de aurores. Por isso eu precisava encontrar com os dois, no mínimo uma vez por semana. Por isso não pensava em mais ninguém quando Ginny saía com Luna ou ficava até mais tarde no Profeta Diário. Por isso aparatei depressa para a casa deles quando soube que Ron estava passando mal. Por isso socorri Hermione quando ela desmaiou no hospital. Por isso, _estou aqui hoje_.

Fui eu quem pediu para que os dois ficassem juntos. Pedi para que as cerimônias fossem na Toca, e que muitas flores fossem espalhadas pelo jardim. Pedi que Rose, que hoje não era a nossa _pequena_ Rose, me levasse até onde estavam os dois, e entrelacei seus dedos. Eu precisava de Ron e Hermione, e precisava que estivessem juntos. E agora estou aqui, no nosso último encontro, pensando se eles ainda estão felizes. É óbvio: estão juntos. E estão comigo. Continuam sendo meu exemplo, minha inspiração, minha força, meu porto seguro.

E em algum lugar, além do véu, junto dos meus pais, meu padrinho e meus velhos amigos, continuarão sendo os mesmos, um apontando os erros do outro, corrigindo-se, abraçando, consolando, sempre sendo aquilo que o outro precisa. Um complementando o outro, não deixando que as minhas defesas fiquem pela metade. Mesmo tão longe assim, eu sei que eles continuarão sendo a minha proteção. Porque Ron e Hermione precisam estar juntos. Como estavam de algum modo, no nosso primeiro encontro.

E hoje, quando eu olho para as minhas mãos frágeis, quando eu sei que já não tenho tanto tempo, penso que nós três, juntos,_ seremos eternos_. Me abaixo sobre a mesa, dou um beijo em cada um._ "Muito obrigado"_.


End file.
